Jogo Perverso
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Ambos sofriam do mesmo mal: não eram correspondidos por aqueles a quem desejavam. Ambos quiseram alimentar suas fantasias do modo como podiam. Eis, então, que tiveram a brilhante ideia: um jogo onde poderiam revelar seus instintos, desejos vis, suas frustrações. "Vamos brincar?" - ela sugeriu. Ele ficou tentado. Nada tinham a perder, porque nada tinham de fato.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e a imagem de capa não me pertencem! Apenas a criatividade para compor a oneshot é minha, mas isso aqui é totalmente 0800, amigos, vocês sabem!

Então, eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre esses dois aqui. Porque, na minha mente maluca, acho que dava para rolar um affair entre o príncipe Diamante e a Black Lady, tanto no anime antigo quanto no mangá. Espero que a minha ideia agrade aos fãs, eu curti!

**PS:** Sim, eu uso os nomes de dublagem, todo mundo tem defeitos.

* * *

**\- Jogo Perverso -**

_Estou __**enlouquecendo**__...  
Em ritmo lento...  
Aos poucos, desatento...  
__**Sim**__, eu estou __**enlouquecendo**__!_

Ele contemplou os círculos que se formavam no líquido avermelhado enquanto sua mão balançava a taça de cristal. Pequenas ondas, pequenas tormentas que se quebravam na parede de vidro, quase lhe escapavam e, então, retornavam ao copo, o aroma, todavia, dissipava-se no ar e alcançava as narinas dele.  
Os olhos violetas, confusos rolavam, atentos ao cenário em volta. As colunas negras, antes retas, pareciam dançar em diferentes curvas, quase formavam espirais, e quando o príncipe menos esperava, o negro transmutava-se em tons de verde e azul-marinho.

Estava tonto. Aquela era a sétima taça de vinho seco que tomava.

Ora, ele precisava daquilo! Se não houvesse vinho, certamente Diamante perderia o juízo.

Vê-la perambular pelos corredores, despreocupada e alegre, numa naturalidade maliciosa, fazia com que os nervos do Príncipe Branco chegassem ao estopim. Há poucos dias, a maldita era uma criança, uma pequena praga da qual ele gostaria de se livrar. E, no entanto, naquele instante, era uma mulher crescida... tão crescida a ponto de o atrair.

Ele a queria. Ele desejava Black Lady. Por quê? A resposta era transparente como a taça que ele tinha em mãos. Ela era, de muitas formas, parecida com a Inalcançável Deusa que dormia no palácio de Cristal.

Se o Cristal Negro enredasse Nova Rainha Serena em seu poder, certamente ela seria como Black Lady, ou melhor, se os cabelos róseos fossem banhados em ouro, se o sangue dos orbes transmutasse-se em água, Black Lady seria a personificação do sonho inalcançável _Dele_:

— Sailor Moon... _—_ ele sussurrou o Nome várias vezes durante o período de adaptação, vendo a prole de sua rainha desfilar pelos corredores do palácio nemesiano, vislumbrando as pernas torneadas, desavergonhadas, cruzarem-se quando ela se sentava ao lado, no braço esverdeado de seu trono. Pensamentos daninhos o invadiam quando o ombro delicado chocava-se com o dele.

Sem vergonha, sim, como ela o era! Diamante notava-lhe os sorrisos maliciosos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas esbanjando deboche, e os rubis preciosos cravados em desdém. A Dama das Trevas sabia que era uma tentação, e aproveitava-se disso de todas as maneiras possíveis. Se ele a encarava, ela retribuía. Se a respiração dele se alterava, ela lhe sorria. Ao sentarem-se juntos ao trono, a mão delicada pousava em uma das pernas dele "acidentalmente", ou lhe percorria o braço. Seria desejo, ou uma tola brincadeira? Tanto fazia, o resultado era um só: o líder do clã Black Moon estava tentado, e tentá-lo era tão perigoso quanto brincar com o fogo, aquela coelhinha deveria saber.

Depois de quase invadir o quarto de sua "insubordinada" diversas vezes, Diamante concluiu erroneamente que seria mais sábio buscar consolo no vinho e assim o fez. Enfim, ao finalizar a sétima taça, de tonto passou a bêbado num piscar de olhos, as pernas não o sustentaram mais e ele se desmanchou sentado ao trono, confuso e irritado.

As imagens passavam como feixes de luz na memória: Black Lady aqui e ali, elegante, sedutora, convidando-o a cometer atrocidades, depois vislumbrava a Bela Adormecida de Tóquio de Cristal, e em sequência, Mãe e Filha juntas, adultas, esperando por ele.  
Sacudiu a cabeça em negação, passou as mãos pela testa suada e massageou as têmporas. Largou a taça ao chão, o cristal espatifou-se e o príncipe, nauseado, levantou-se buscando apoio nas pilastras que o rodeavam.

_Eu vou __**matá-la**__.  
__**Certamente**__, eu vou __**matá-la**__!  
_  
Assim, Diamante cambaleou até o grande Cristal Negro, como se adivinhasse que ela estaria lá, à frente, de braços cruzados, esbanjando-se em um sorriso de satisfação que o fazia, mais do que nunca, desejar cumprir a promessa que fizera a si mesmo, em pensamentos.  
As mãos alvas e broncas fecharam-se no pescoço esguio, ele tremia e a maldita persistia em sorrir.  
Apertou-a, fê-la inclinar-se para trás e a resposta foi uma gargalhada, Diamante grunhiu raivoso, as mãos dela cravaram-se em seus ombros trêmulos.

_—_ Solte-me. _—_ falou tranquila, embora sem ar. _—_ Agora. _—_ enfatizou.

— Eu vou matá-la! _—_ bradou enquanto encaixava o queixo à clavícula dela, e incoerentemente afrouxava-lhe os dedos na garganta.

— Não, você não vai. _—_ riu-se _—_ Você não pode.

_—_ Não me importo se o Grande Sábio diz que você é a chave para abrir a porta para as Trevas, que se dane! _—_ segurou boa parcela dos cabelos cor-de-rosa em mãos e puxou-os.

_—_ Não por isso! _—_ disse divertida e cativou a face alva do príncipe nas mãos _—_ Não vai me matar, porque você me quer. _—_ as unhas afiadas deixaram o rastro pelo queixo do príncipe. _—_ Está louquinho por mim... _—_ perigosamente, aproximou-se tanto que os narizes roçaram-se.

— Não! _—_ saltou para trás, virou-se de costas a ela em visível desespero. _—_ Não! _—_ insistiu, ofegante, o sangue fervia nas veias. _—_ Não é a você que quero! _—_ mentira, ele a queria _também_. Talvez como um prêmio de consolação, ou simplesmente para alimentar a própria luxúria, mas a queria, era fato.

— Ora, príncipe! _—_ deu de ombros e caminhou pelo salão, enquanto andava brincava com os longos fios que se esparramavam pelos ombros e quase tocavam o chão _—_ Um pouco de diversão não faria mal, não acha? Você é tão drástico! _—_ revirou os olhos _—_ Acha que você é o homem com quem sonho às noites? Não me faça rir! _—_ sentou-se à grade que a separava da enorme pedra negra _—_ Mas isso não me impede de me divertir um pouco de vez em quando.

_Vadia..._

Como se as pernas não o obedecessem, levaram-no até ela, o instinto e a bebedeira falavam por ele. Ainda destemperado, pousou as mãos na grade, encurralando-a e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Outra gargalhada aguda escapou da garganta, antes de Black Lady dizer:

— Vamos brincar?

_—_... brincar? _—_ pela primeira vez, quem gargalhou foi ele _—_ Eu não brinco. _—_ com os lábios quase encaixados aos dela, encerrou: _—_ Farei com que me respeite. _—_ e então, puxou-a pela cintura e arregaçou-lhe a boca em um beijo voraz.

Black Lady, esquecendo-se de sua elegância, escancarou as pernas, completamente permissiva. O príncipe decidiu corresponder-lhe as expectativas e encaixou-se entre elas, uniu os corpos e espremeu-os, faminto. Dentro do beijo, ele ofegava e gemia desejoso. Não sabia se o que realmente desejava era possuí-la, parti-la ao meio, ou vingar-se. Vingar-se da Mulher que o rejeitou tomando sua filha, sim. Ou pior, naquele ato insano, concretizar um sonho frustrado como se na Filha encontrasse e dominasse a Mãe.

_Isso é loucura...  
Uma __**deliciosa**__ loucura..._

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, desesperado, voluptuoso. A língua degustou cada pedaço de pele eriçada, de cima a baixo, até deleitar-se no colo. E, depois de encharcá-la, deixou-lhe um rastro de mordidas. Se ele podia fazer-lhe um caminho, que ela também fizesse o próprio – arrancou-lhe a capa, fincou-lhe as unhas nas costas por baixo da farda ebúrnea. O corpo de Diamante, inteiro, entrou em colapso, a coluna esticou-se e seu peito encaixou-se ao dela. Black Lady gargalhou novamente e o enredou com as pernas, prendendo-o àquele tortuoso joguinho, forçando-o a roçar-se à porta de entrada, e desejar, cada vez mais, perder-se dentro dela.

— Eu vou devorá-la! _—_ sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, avisando-a.

— Não, querido, _—_ lambeu-lhe o canto da face _—_ _Eu_ vou devorá-lo! _—_ empurrou-o fortemente, pegando-o de surpresa. As costas de Diamante atritaram-se em uma coluna, uma aura arroxeada o prendeu lá. O susto foi tamanho que, em segundos, o efeito do vinho pareceu cortado. Calma, Black Lady foi até o Líder do Clã, seus olhos analisaram-no por completo, claramente luxuriosos, os dentes arrastaram-se pelo lábio inferior, avermelhando-o ainda mais, e as mãos responsáveis pelo empurrão brincaram com os desenhos da farda principesca, os dedos encerraram o movimento ao cobrirem o pequeno diamante cravado em um botão abaixo do colarinho, ela o desceu lentamente, até revelar o abdome pálido, perfeitamente talhado. O coração dele, inquieto, entregava-o.

_Eu sou a __**presa**__._

_—_ Solte-me daqui! _—_ ordenou, cativo à pilastra, os braços estavam abertos como se fosse crucificado.

Fingiu que não o escutara e contornou-lhe, com as pontas das unhas, as formas do peitoral, da barriga delineada, até chegar ao cós da calça onde seus olhos ficaram presos.

_—_ Não quero ter que repetir... _—_ e todo o esforço para ser firme foi por água abaixo quando ela, imitando-o, degustou de sua pele leitosa com a língua. Entretanto, Black Lady foi muito mais ousada. Experimentar o pescoço vulnerável seria pouco, por isso, ela arrastou boca, dentes e língua pelos mesmos lugares onde as unhas deixaram marcas, até que seu corpo esbelto estava ajoelhado diante Dele, mas, certamente, não em reverência. _—_ Black Lady... _—_ viu-o cerrar os olhos e estremecer. Ah, como ele apreciou ser cativo!

Cativo, sim. Antes, somente ele tinha o poder de manipular os corpos de outras pessoas. E agora, o seu próprio estava atado e nada ele poderia fazer... Será?

_Eu __**quero**__ ser a presa.  
... Mas até quando?_

Estava ansioso por continuação, porém, ela parou. Diamante abriu os olhos, frustrado, e encontrou-a, ajoelhada, fitando-o sorridente, enquanto as mãos sapecas apertavam-lhe as coxas e subiam devagar. A irritação vazada nas expressões dele a divertiu imensamente.

— Qual é a graça? _—_ perguntou impaciente, vendo-a curvar-se de tanto rir. _—_ Cansou da brincadeira?

— Então agora admite que estamos brincando? _—_ passou o dedo indicador pelo zíper da calça dele, arrancando-lhe mais um de muitos grunhidos.

_—_ Ande logo com isso!

_—_ E se eu não andar? _—_ curvou os lábios em um bico.

_Então __**eu**__ serei o __**caçador**__._

A Lua Negra na testa de Diamante abriu-se em Olho Dourado. A aura púrpura que o prendia dissipou-se como fumaça e seus braços moveram-se livremente. Estendeu uma mão em direção à Dama e a ergueu sem sequer tocá-la. Um sorriso alargou-se, perverso, na face do príncipe. Com Black Lady em seu controle, fê-la descer as alças do vestido negro e junto com elas a camada transparecida por debaixo. Enfim, o colo e o busto, esculpidos eximiamente se revelaram à vista dele. Os dedos alvos tomaram os seios, tão macios que quase escorregavam pelas palmas. Ela, mesmo cativa, olhava-o desafiadora.

— O que é? _—_ questionou sem dar-lhe tempo de responder, pois em seguida beijou-a outra vez. Para sua surpresa, a "presa" não estava tão vulnerável como imaginava. Os braços dela, por conta própria, enroscaram-se em seu pescoço e as mãos enredaram-lhe a nuca. _—_ Mas... Como? _—_ a nova pergunta cessou o beijo.

— Ande logo com isso! _—_ o parafraseou, brincalhona. Diamante riu desacreditado. Black Lady estreitou os olhos e tratou de apressá-lo adequadamente: finalmente abriu-lhe o zíper, invadiu-o com uma mão e tomou-o nela num aperto. Viu-a rir mais uma de muitas vezes quando não conseguiu evitar um rosnado escapar da garganta.

_Se é __**assim**__ que você quer, __**assim**__ será!_

Paciência não era uma de suas virtudes, portanto não se deu o trabalho de terminar de descer-lhe o vestido, simplesmente rasgou-o em tantos pedaços o quanto pôde. Antes que as gargalhadas o enlouquecessem, tapou a boca da mulher e decidiu que retribuiria a brincadeira cruel que antes ela fizera. Empurrou-a, mas para cima. Como uma pluma, a Dama das Trevas caiu, contra a gravidade, sobre o teto. Diamante abriu-lhe braços e pernas, os punhos ele segurou.

— E agora? Não vai implorar para que eu a solte? _—_ mordiscou-lhe os lábios, deixou-lhe beijos profanos por todo o rosto, pelo pescoço e pelos ombros.

_—_ Não sou como você. _—_ deleitada, respondeu. _—_ Só peço pelo que eu realmente quero.

— E o que você quer? _—_ espalhou mais beijos pelo colo palpitante e pelos seios intumescidos.

— Por que você faz perguntas tão óbvias? _—_ as palavras perdiam-se entre um gemido e outro, até um grito libertar-se quando as mãos que lhe apertavam os punhos apertaram-lhe os montes. _—_ Como isso é divertido! _—_ riu, inevitavelmente.

_Eu __**quero **__ouvir você dizer.  
Nem que eu tenha que __**torturá-la.**__  
Nem que eu tenha que __**matá-la**__.  
Eu quero ouvir __**você**__ dizer!_

_—_ O... que... você... quer? _—_ soou grave, ameaçador. Olhou-a nos olhos, como se estivessem em um duelo. O silêncio dela o tirou do sério. Violento, livrou-se da calça, deixou-a cair e derramar-se no piso. _—_ O que você quer?! _—_ sacudiu-a, e a resposta, como sempre, foi um riso desdenhoso. Ela _debochava_ dele. _—_ Não me tire do sério! _—_ avisou, visto que ela persistiu em encará-lo sem dizer-lhe as palavras que queria ouvir, roçou-se nela quase adentrando-a, e se a Maldita Coelha não respondia em palavras, a genitália respondia úmida e quente, afoita por recebê-lo. Ainda assim, não era o suficiente. Ele precisava ouvir para ter o ego enaltecido.

_Eu a farei dizer,  
Eu a farei gritar,  
que é a __**mim**__ que __**você **__quer!_

As pernas já estavam abertas, e em momento algum ela tentou fechá-las. A brecha, palpitante, beijou o ápice do membro rijo que nela se lambuzava, as mãos de Diamante fecharam-se, tensas, e esmurraram o teto negro.

_—_ O que você está esperando, príncipe? _—_ mordeu-lhe a orelha e empinou-se para frente, com uma mão, segurou-o e apontou-o à entrada. _—_ Sabemos o que queremos, queremos nos divertir! _—_ enquanto ele dificultava, ela simplificava. Percebeu que o orgulho não o permitiria ceder, por esse motivo utilizou-se de seus poderes para girá-lo e pô-lo em seu lugar: encurralado no teto, e por fim, ela retomou a liderança na brincadeira ao sentar-se sobre ele. _—_ Se você não faz, _eu_ faço. _—_ os quadris moveram-se, sedutores, a cintura serpenteou como se a mais nova integrante da Família da Lua Negra dançasse. _—_ Acho que eu ganhei. _—_ constatou ao vê-lo contorcer-se ao ser engolido por ela, acuado pelas paredes apertadas, quentes e lisas.

_—_ Não cante vitória tão cedo! _—_ apalpou-lhe as nádegas, forçando-a descer mais. Sem problemas! Assim que o teve todo dentro de si, Black Lady remexeu-se veloz e violenta sobre o corpo nobre e alvo. Diamante jurava que poderia ver estrelas ao redor, talvez fosse efeito do vinho retornando, mas não importava. Cravou os dedos nas coxas e ajudou-a a mover-se em perfeição. As mãos dela apertaram cada pedaço de carne que encontraram pelo caminho, deixaram marcas avermelhadas, maculando a pele que até então jamais sofrera uma agressão sequer.

E então, subitamente, olharam-se. Em meio a gemidos, espasmos e gotículas de suor os olhos de um perderam-se nos do outro, mas eles não viam. Ah, sabiam! Naquele jogo, naquela brincadeira infame, disfarçavam-se os desejos frustrados de cada um. Ele, via através da perversa Rainha das Trevas a sua Rainha Branca, e Ela, através do Príncipe Branco, via o Mascarado das Rosas.

Rolaram sobre o teto, um tentando dominar o outro. Depois, rolaram pelas paredes, desafiando quaisquer leis físicas que existiam. Quando olhá-la deixou de ser deleitoso para se tornar um fardo, Diamante a virou de costas e prosseguiu o ato dantesco. Black Lady, espremida contra uma parede, perdia-se em risos gritados, insana. Outra vez, o príncipe tapou-lhe a boca, ela mordeu seus dedos em protesto. Foi atirada ao chão de joelhos, ele se pôs sobre ela, ainda por suas costas e persistiu em possuí-la daquela maneira. Ela, animalesca, o jogou longe, sentado, e sentou-se sobre ele.

— Maldita! _—_ praguejou. Black Lady puxou-lhe os cabelos da nuca e fê-lo levantar o rosto, forçou-o a olhá-la. Por dentro, ele a melava toda. Por fora, ambos queriam se engalfinhar.

— Maldito! _—_ correspondeu à praga e depois o beijou com urgência. Para nenhum espanto, Diamante correspondeu.

_—_ Diga que me quer, vamos! _—_ no espaço entre um beijo e outro, finalmente revelou o que queria dela _—_ Diga que me quer! _—_ gritou, quase perdendo os sentidos. Atirou-a sobre o piso e pôs-se por cima, fazendo-se imponente. Uma vez mais, ela o apertou entre as pernas, no entanto, não disse o que ele tanto queria ouvir. _—_ Diga! _—_ apertou-lhe o queixo em mãos, quase estraçalhando-o, e ela permaneceu a desafiá-lo no silêncio, fazia parte de sua índole não ceder para não se dar por vencida.

— Diga você! _—_ enfim, se pronunciou, quando todas as articulações começaram a tremelicar. Quanto mais fundo ele ia no intuito de machucá-la, mais prazer ela sentia. _—_ Diga logo que me quer!

_—_ Mas que abusada! _—_ riu de sua insolência. Aproveitando-se de que ela o apertava entre as pernas, a levantou e encaminhou-se com a amante, sustentando-a pelos quadris, até a pilastra onde o jogo começara a ficar sério. Ali a encostou, e ali terminou de surrupiar-lhe o último suspiro pueril que poderia ter. _—_ Então era isso o que você queria? _—_ ela se desmanchou em gozo quando ele disse: _—_ Você quer que eu a queira, como eu quero que você me queira. _—_ as línguas entrelaçaram-se, as últimas estocadas foram longas, profundas, e vagarosas, então o Príncipe Branco se desmanchou também. Tremeram juntos, como duas crianças indefesas.

_**Você**__ quer que __**eu**__ a queira.  
E __**eu**__ quero que __**me**__ queira.  
Mas queremos __**pessoas diferentes**__.  
Que __**brincadeira**__ deprimente!_

Os corpos deslizaram como se fossem feitos de manteiga. Caíram deitados um de frente para o outro, amparados pelo piso frio. Se em algum momento o vinho o entorpecera, parecia um passado tão distante quanto um sonho. Diante de si, ela estava, estranhamente séria.

_Por que não ri?  
__**Agora **__eu gostaria que você risse..._

Encarou-a, silente. Naquele momento os dois, provavelmente, pensaram sobre diversos assuntos e até mesmo filosofaram sobre suas existências e sobre seus atos. Porém, cada pequeno devaneio se resguardou nas profundezas da mente, e eles jamais dividiram o que pensavam e sentiam.  
Finalmente, quem gargalhou foi ele, confundindo-a. Era a gargalhada mais entristecida e solitária que ela já ouvira. No entanto, não sentiu pena, não sentiu nada além de correspondência. Eles eram _iguais_.

— Quem ganhou esse jogo doentio? _—_ cansado de rir, perguntou.

_—_ Acho que deu empate. _—_ deu de ombros e sentou-se. _—_ De qualquer forma, você terá que me arrumar um novo vestido. _—_ exigiu.

— Que seja. _—_ despreocupado, levantou-se e catou cada peça de roupa para começar a se vestir. _—_ Tome isso. _—_ jogou-lhe a capa e ela enrolou-se nela.

_—_ Deu empate. _—_ ela repetiu.

— E? _—_ de costas para ela, abotoava a calça.

— Significa que haverá revanche. _—_ tocou-lhe as costas, massageou-lhe os ombros, arteira como era.

— É mesmo? _—_ claramente satisfeito, virou-se e encarou-a. _—_ Estarei esperando por isso.

Um último riso e ela sumiu de sua frente como se fosse mágica. De certo, o era, a magia tinha o nome de teletransporte.  
Cansado, o príncipe se reteve em seus aposentos pelo resto da noite. Não bastava o pequeno porre de horas atrás, ainda teve de passar por uma maratona erótica. Não que reclamasse disso, mas, o que realmente o cansara foram as sensações e os pensamentos relacionados às mulheres que ele jamais teria.

_Não terei a __**mãe**__,  
não terei a __**filha**__._

Adormeceu conturbado, talvez não tivesse conseguido dormir se não tivesse tomado uma última taça de vinho. Na manhã seguinte, um zunido persistente nos ouvidos causou-lhe uma tremenda dor de cabeça, era a ressaca inconveniente. Ao sentar-se à cama, o mundo ao redor girava, exceto a figura sentada numa poltrona à frente.

_—_ O que faz aqui? _—_ perguntou assim que a viu, sorridente, adornada misteriosamente pelo novo vestido de veludo.

_—_ Eu quero jogar. _—_ descruzou as pernas, tentando-o.

_Um __**jogo**__, apenas?  
Que seja...  
É o suficiente, **por enquanto.**_

Ele também sorriu e, embora adoentado, abriu o botão da farda, expondo-se, ergueu a mão a ela, convidando-a à sua cama.

_—_ Que dessa vez seja mais confortável, pelo menos.

Depois de uma longa gargalhada ela jogou-se sobre ele. A manhã seria longa, cruel e divertida.

_De um jeito __**torto**__ e __**doentio**__, nos completamos.  
Preenchemos os nossos __**vazios**__._

Venha _**brincar**__ comigo..._

**FIM.**

* * *

**Notas:** Todas as reviews serão super bem vindas! Embora essa não seja uma songfic como a maioria das minhas oneshots, enquanto a escrevia eu escutava _"The Fallacy"_ do _Epica_. Acho que tem um pouco a ver.

_"Não terei a mãe._  
_Não terei a filha."_ \- mas terá a **neta**, Diamante! A propósito, o novo capítulo de _**A Minha Queda Será por Você** _já está no forno, estou tendo uns probleminhas para concluí-lo, se tudo der certo sai nesse final de semana! Obrigada a quem tem acompanhado, e convido os leitores dessa oneshot (fãs do Diamond/Demando/Demande) a lerem também!  
Kissuuuuus!


End file.
